


Digimon Drabbles

by Midori_Hime



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Random Song Challenge, Siblings, Various Genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains Digimon Drabbles, strangely enough! Short drabbles, varying in themes and characters, warnings, if any, per drabble. I don't own anything you recognise! Updated whenever I please. And yes, the title is incredibly original :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jimeske's e Music Meme for Writers on Deviantart. Play a song and write only for the length of that song in a related theme. No pre planning.
> 
> Gemini - Miku-tan

Together. You promised that's what we'd be, oniichan. But you couldn't keep your promise. It's not your fault, of course. I don't blame mum and dad either. It's just kinda sucky is all. But I suppose you know that better than I do. You remember more of their fights, the yelling, the screaming and the general horribleness of it all much more than I do. I remember though, you used to make us play games to stupid hours of the night. I'd be so exhausted the next day, but I never even knew they raised their voices because you always had something for me to do. You were always there. My solid rock wall of protection.

We never used to see each other after the divorce. We do now though. Thanks to the Digital World. But it's not the same. I feel this loneliness sometimes. Do you feel it too? I know you're there, but you aren't. You're only a couple of minutes, but it's not the same as being in the next room, like you should have been. But now, we're together, but separated by your legion of fans. You sing and I listen, smiling with the other Chosen.

"When you're lost and get scared,  
Close your eyes and feel my heartbeats,  
Even in the cold morning, even in the dull afternoon,  
We're connected through the sounds.

A stray bird is to die for an unrequited love,  
It's too much to live for uncertain tomorrow,  
Like the bird is gonna lose even a tiny power.

Come here, take a rest,  
And heal your broken heart.  
When you stop crying, sing a love song with me,  
The one we couldn't sing at that time."

I know you can't see me properly, and the you I see is blinded and blurred by stage lights. But I know those words are meant for me. And I know you you know. No matter what happens, we'll always be brothers, and no distance will change that. Our laughter and memories will always connect us, right oniichan?


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Jimeske's e Music Meme for Writers on Deviantart.   
> Song: Koi wa A La Mode - Love Extended Mix, Ichigo Solo Fandom/Character: Digimon, Yamato

It wasn't a hugely well known thing. It wasn't a secret, per se, but, it just didn't come up in casual conversation, y'know? I mean, Yamato Ishida was going to be a rock star, right? What would his fans say if they saw him in that obnoxiously girly apron (frills and lace and just general pinkness everywhere!) that his father thought had been a brilliant idea (Yamato hadn't been sure if he was drunk or just being his usual ridiculous self...)? Taichi, his supposed best friend, always cracked up laughing, saying he looked even more house wifey than normal! The nerve!

But, it was kind of expected really. The blonde did all the house work (especially the cooking) due to his father's... Lack of skills. But he wasn't complaining. Everyone wanted his recipes for whatever dinner he served, but his desserts were always the most popular. Takeru always loved them, and really, what was the point in being sweet if you had no one to be sweet to?


	3. Primary Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 3 Primary Colours - Tamers  
> Fandom/Character: Digimon, Ken's POV  
> Warnings: None. Doesn't really make much sense and sort of follows the lyrics of the song. -shrug- Also doesn't make sense as there are only three primary colours...

It's not like I wanted to do it. I just wanted mama and papa to be proud, like they were of Osamu-niisan. I never wanted to hurt anyone. The minute I hurt people, and realized it, I wanted to quit. Quit being the Kaiser, the Digital World, the me as I was then.

Daisuke changed that. He was searching for his own reason too. Cocky and headstrong, no time for anything. But he's perfect that way, y'know. Typical goggle head. Wanting his own thing, and wanting to protect it.

Takeru was different again. He wasn't sure of many things. His goal was to protect himself, the Chosen and our partners. He didn't like the rules, but would follow them as long as it led to the best outcome for everyone.

His brother Yamato was far more extreme. The lone wolf, depending only on himself, at least on appearance. Colder almost, but there was a fire whenever he took off those sunglasses he liked to hide behind. Metaphorically, of course, cuz he knew those eyes made people fall in love.

None of us are strong, but I think that's ok. Together, as a group, we were Chosen. We might be afraid to start with, but eventually, we'll grow. Both into ourselves, and as creepy as it sounds, into each other. We'll grow together in the future and mix together. Our joint hands will save the future and perhaps, ourselves from the problems that plague us.


	4. Shampoo

Shoving open the front door with a grunt, Hiroaki mumbled an "I'm home" quietly. Yamato was ill in bed, hence why his arms were laden with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. He wasn't complaining (much at least). Of course he needed food and all that but Yamato was very picky with the ingredients he used. His son was an accomplished cook, so dinner was usually enjoyable. However, as the boy was ill, there was a separate bag dedicated to instant noodles and a variety of other instant foods too.

Putting most of the groceries away, he went to the bathroom, replacing the toothpaste and soap. Grumbling about his back, the older Ishida sat on the floor. Opening the cupboard under the sink, he started stacking in two bags worth of some insanely ridiculously priced shampoo. Yeah, two bags. The poor cashier must have thought he had an incredibly hairy family or something (maybe a lot of dogs..?). His thinning hair was proof he barely used the stuff himself!

Finishing that task, he went to check on Yamato. He was still sleeping, and his fever had gone down a bit. With everything the kid did for him, indulging him in luxuries like that stupid shampoo was something he was always happy to do. Apart from that, Hiroaki never had a problem telling people Yamato inherited his stunning looks from his dear old dad, so why not let the boy refine those amazing genes more?


	5. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This unfinished drabble would eventually grow up and become "Promise"

They were walking like they usually did. It was Friday, after school, and a horrendous day. The sky had been black and threatening all day and the wind had whipped through his light school blazer. But it was Friday, and that meant the weekend. It also meant Takeru would be coming over for dinner, like he did every second week. Yamato never went over to his house - it was still a bit awkward with his mother fawning over him and him being odd and un-social.

The rain had started pelting down moments after he'd picked his little brother up from school. Takeru was always more prepared than he was (maybe it had to do with living with an overprotective mother..?) and shared his umbrella. It was black and old and they got wet while wrestling to open the damn thing. Rain couldn't get them in here now though! He must've laughed out loud because his brother asked him curiously what was so funny.

Shaking his head, the older brother kept going, still grinning at his stupid thoughts.

 


	6. 300 Word Challenges

**Cafune**

Drive, stop, do an interview or ten, perform a sell out concert, great some crazy fans, stay the night at a hotel, rinse and repeat until the tour was over. Almost 20, Yamato couldn’t be happier that his dream had become quite a successful reality though he did occasionally wish that Japan was smaller than it was. Tours went on for months and he hated being away from home for such a long period. 

He sighed. It’s not like he had anyone to go home to. He’d brought an apartment as soon as he could afford it (another good thing about tours, he begrudgingly admitted), which was probably a stupid move. Due to his father’s work hours, that apartment was practically empty 24/7 and so far his shiny new one on Odaiba’s shores wasn’t fairing too much better. 

Sometimes he thought that if he was at home, he’d be able to find someone to keep a spirit within the walls (he’d always hated how spiritually cold his father’s place was - even when he still lived there, he’d spend as much as the day out as possible, refusing to stay in such a barren place). He doubted that though - just because he was always within Oricon’s top ten, always appearing charismatic at interviews and in The Wolves’ PVs, he just wasn’t a people person. He supposed the only way he’d be able to meet “the one” was if they came to him and refused to let go....

A year later and the apartment’s windows were open, allowing the happy couple to hear the softly dancing waves. The sun was setting as he hummed his latest hit, his head on her lap. Jun smiled, tenderly running her fingers through his golden blonde hair, mentally snorting at people who didn’t believe in perseverance or fairy tales. 

**Fan Letter**

It wasn’t the type of thing he was used to. This type of thing was more Yamato or Taichi-senpai’s thing. People certainly didn’t send him _fan letters_ of all things (well, he had a few joke ones from his mates, but this certainly didn’t seem like a joke - jokes didn’t come with home made knitwear). It had been stuffed in his locker sometime after the end of the day, so there was no way he could narrow it down to a few people - he’d been a soccer practice for two hours, so that was plenty of time for people to come and go, plus there was a lot of clubs near his locker (music, chess, tea ceremony, debate...) not to mention the library wasn’t far either.... While he was more than fine with having an admirer, the fact they hadn’t signed their letter itched at his skin. How the hell was he supposed to thank them?! Sighing, he reread the neatly folded and colourful note.

 _I really like you. You look cool and never let anything get you down. You may not be the smartest in class, but you always seem to be able to help people with whatever they need, despite the consequences to yourself. You’re the heart of the soccer team, not to mention it’s star. I really admire you. I hope you accept the scarf and stay warm throughout the holidays._

A week later and he still had no clue who he was supposed to be thanking. Even though the weather was still a bit too warm for it, he had taken to wearing the scarf on a daily basis, hoping that the giver would see it, take heart and introduce themselves. By the end of the week after that, he noticed something new on the letter (he’d been trying to decipher the handwriting); under the second sentence, it looked like something had been erased. _You always make yourself known and stand up for what you believe in, never letting anyone talk over you - your courage is amazing._

So with that courage and the letter in one hand, he jumped onto a table in the cafeteria during lunch, yelling out that he wanted to meet whoever gave him the note and scarf (grabbing said scarf while he was trying to yell wasn’t the most brilliant plan he’d ever had...). He had to serve detention for that act and the cafeteria had burst into roaring laughter, the whole school gossiping about it by the end of the day. But still, he had nothing.

Two hours after the final bell had rung, he was leaving his detention, rubbing his sore hand and muttering, scarf askew and bag hanging on one shoulder. How else could he get their attention?

“D-Daisuke-kun?” Raising his head, he saw a girl wearing a matching scarf and he smiled broadly. _Looks like she found me after all._

  
 **Portable**  


It was strange to think that every day they carried around portable devices that could connect them to another world. Small smart phone sized electronics that could help data evolve and become stronger, devices that worked as communicators and maps, devices that helped save more than one world. It was marvelous that they did it more than once too. Such large power and responsibility in one tiny little object that could easily be stolen. 

It made him think of all the times they’d had to smuggle their Digimon around, like they were kids plushies or something. All the times they had had to make excuses for their Digivices, trying to pass them off as some type of game (if he remembered right, they used to call them “tamagotchi” or something like that...), saying the ‘dolls’ were a vital part of the game, that the connected to it wirelessly (he could only imagine how the original Children had tried to cover things up, back in the day when dial-up still reigned supreme). 

It made him think of how they’d use Koushirou’s laptop if they were out somewhere and couldn’t get to a proper computer. Just whip out the laptop, turn it on, show the device and listen to Miyako’s catch phrase and boom! Travel time, destination: Digital World! At the time, it had been some type of adventure that slowly got more and more serious. He had been shocked the first time he went through the computer, but still... To be able to jump through worlds like that... 

Looking back on it now, when the world was safe and Digimon were a common occurrence in daily life, it made you think what could have gone wrong. What if they ran out of batteries or couldn’t get a signal? To have such a power, kept in his back pocket or rolling around in a handbag... Well, it was better to such things a secret, right? 

(I have no idea where this was supposed to be going. Blegh.)

  
 **Country Music** ** ******  


The fact that he hated country music was an understatement. Despised and loathed were probably better words. The twangy guitars and songs about being on the road, not always having a place to fit in grated at him in the wrong way (he refused to admit that was because they struck a cord with how every lyric about missing something fit him to a ‘t’).

After he graduated from university, he’d flown off to America, hoping to find something there. He was only in his mid-20’s so he had no idea what that was. A family emergency came up, not even a year into his new life, so back on the plane it was. It was sad to see the country go, but he was probably never going to have to hear that horrid brand of music ever again (listening to it today though, he agreed it was much more acceptable that dubstep and that “Skilltex” man he’d heard about from the younger staff). 

Arriving at the hospital, he had literally bowled Natsuki over, making her spill coffee all over herself. He’d apologised profusely, shoved some napkins at her and gave her change for another cup of joe. She’d been confused at that before she’d seen all the touristy American stickers over his luggage. She thanked him and left in the opposite direction. The next time they met, it was when he had to head to some type of American gathering in Ame-mura; of course, with his luck, it was filled with country music and cowboy boots and the hats and all other types of stereotypical things. The difference was, she was there, smiling, laughing and dancing. The difference was, that was where they had their first kiss. The difference was, she made country music a lot more bearable. 

 

 


	7. Song Based Drabbles

**Digimon**

  1. (You’re The) Devil In Disguise - Elvis Presley



It was that teasing smile, the perfect smile. The walk complimented the body and those blue eyes sparkled like nobody’s business. But Yamato Ishida wasn’t all he appeared to be. Girls swooned and guys grumbled in jealousy. Taichi Yagami was the only one who saw the angel as devil. Specially in times like these, y’know? The blonde would act all super sweet and laugh with whatever fangirl shrieked their profound love at him and then do a 180 as soon as they’d left. Taichi was the only one who dealt with the rockstar like this. A privilege reserved to his best friend.

  1. Miracle Dance Night - Sailor Jupiter (Live Action)



Yamato’s concerts were ridiculous. Well, the Wolves concerts. They’d grown out of being decently attractive boys into ridiculously smoking guys. There were those there for the music, some for the eye candy but Hikari was there, not only for both of the above, but as Yamato’s friend too (though she’d caught herself thinking about more lately...). It was horrible of her to do so, when both Takeru and Daisuke hung on her every word, but there was just so much more... Appeal? Yeah, appeal. That’s what Yamato had. 

 Her hair was pulled up, just a simply pony tail, and the brunette was wearing a simple dress. A red halter neck that wasn’t too short matched by silver heels and a shimmering clutch. The smell of roses filled the air where she’d been as she pushed herself to the front, hoping for the attention and a dance of a certain blue eyed blonde.

  1. Spice! - Chorus



That was _not_ Yamato. Uh-uh. If that was his brother singing and swaying his hips in those way too tight pants, Takeru was pulling out the big guns and telling mum. Or Taichi. Actually, that was a better idea. At least Yamato might get some sense knocked into him that way. Takeru couldn’t decided to look or not look, but with Daisuke hooting and hollering and just being a general arse, he decided to grab him and go. Wait. When’d he get here?

The younger brother turned and saw he’d arrived with the rest of their group. Taichi had driven them in his horrid old van. And the leader of the Chosen was also transfixed. Takeru smirked. Taichi was _obviously_ thinking the same thing he was. Honestly, what was Yamato thinking? He complained about his fans, and then he sings a song about sex to them wearing _that_?! 

But then to the younger blonde’s disappointment, Taichi simply told Daisuke to back off and turned his stunned expression into more of a leer. As the song ended and Yamato winked in their direction, Taichi returned the action and Takeru could do nothing but groan. 

  1. Melt 3M Mix (English) - rockleetist



Okay, so it was hot, but that wasn’t the reason every girl was melting. Well, it wasn’t why Hikari was anyway. She’d done her hair nice and wore something nicer than she usually would. A shorter pleated skirt than normal (which Taichi had to comment on) with hair clips placed to keep her hair out of her face. The heat simply gave her an excuse to dress to impress. She wanted him to notice her more than as a friend. More than a friend who was his best friend’s younger sister. The younger sister his own younger brother was in love with... And thus, that summer day, Hikari lost the nerve to show Yamato her intentions.

But the day came as they shared an umbrella. He’d forgotten his and gotten detention. She’d been preparing for the school festival. He was so close and all she wanted to do was make him hold her. The moment, as damp and dreary as it was, held so much life and she could almost feel the sparkles. She jumped in puddles and laughed, dragging him along. It wasn’t even until they reached the place where they were to part did she realise his large hand was clasped in her smaller one.

A cocky smirk and a wink was what he left her with. He turned around later. “Hikari!” She turned back to face him after letting out a dejected sigh. “This time next week, yeah?” Something fluttered in her chest and she laughed, beaming. 

  1. Magnet (English) - Razzy x Len



They’d kept it quiet, which was quite a feat considering their brothers and their friends. The flame, Hikari found, that was kept in her heart always threatened to consume her whenever his hand brushed against hers or his sinful lips would press onto hers. Unlike normal couples, they didn’t go on dates and weren’t allowed to be open. Imagine all the problems that would cause!

 “Kiss me.” It was her way of saying, “Don’t tell me this is wrong” and his response was always an embrace and smile from wherever they had hidden themselves. He always obliged. It was his way of saying “I want to be with you eternally. I’ll always be waiting right here for you”.

 Love was deep and profound and stupid. She didn’t understand it. But he... He captivated her soul. The rights and wrongs of the world shouldn’t apply here. Hikari knew he felt intoxicated and it was pushing him to breaking point too. As long as they were together, it’d be okay, wouldn’t it?

 She sighed as he heard him bantering with Takeru. He’d promised he’d never let her go. But what if things went wrong? Would it be okay? Would they be magnetized still?


End file.
